


Stable Friendships [podfic]

by yeswayappianway



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Female Friendship, Gen, Horses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: A podfic of Stable Friendships, by Morvidra for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Author's original summary:Being one of the Queen's Ladies isn't an easy job. But it has its moments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Stable Friendships [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stable Friendships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039116) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



> thanks very much to Morvidra for having blanket podfic permission, and to the ALPA mods
> 
> [image used in cover art](https://pixabay.com/photos/horse-stable-farm-animal-barn-sun-1681714/) by [leeashby1980](https://pixabay.com/users/leeashby1980-3340543/) on Pixabay, which the author of the fic used in their post!

Stable Friendships - 4:41 - 4.1 MB - [archive.org mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://archive.org/details/stable-friendships)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around the technical side of audio, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears!


End file.
